O que eu sei sobre as mulheres, por Draco Malfoy
by Adara Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy diz o que ele aprendeu sobre as mulheres durante a vida. One-shot. DMAG.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, como sempre. Os personagens são da JK e o texto foi baseado no artigo _What I know about women_, do ator francês Vincent Cassel, que pode ser encontrado no site do jornal _The Observer_ (guardian . co . uk / theobserver / 2009 / aug / 02 / vincent-cassel-relationships). Eu somente adaptei ao universo de Harry Potter numa tarde entendiante. XD

N/A1: Eu não sei qual a profissão da Astoria nem a da Andrômeda, nem mesmo se a JK especificou alguma. Nessa fic, a Astoria é uma Inominável, tal como me disseram que o Draco é. De qualquer jeito, lembrem-se, _fan fiction_, okay?

N/A2: Sejam bonzinhos. E deixem reviews, se gostarem. Se não, é melhor ficar de boca fechada.

O que eu sei sobre as mulheres, por Draco Malfoy

Minha primeira namorada, Pansy, foi assassinada em Praga. Nós havíamos nos conhecido na viagem de trem a caminho de Hogwarts quando ambos tínhamos 11 anos. Eu não a via há anos, mas senti uma profunda perda quando soube que ela morrera. A vida não fica mais trágica.

Em Hogwarts eu vivi alguns dos piores momentos da minha vida. Eu estava convencido que, se um dia eu tivesse filhos, eles iriam estudar em Durmstrang, Beauxbatons ou até mesmo em uma daquelas escolas liberais americanas. Mas nunca em Hogwarts. Quando Scorpius nasceu, minha mãe e Astoria fizeram o impossível para me convencer a mandá-lo para Hogwarts. Elas ganharam, é claro. Na maioria das vezes é inútil ir contra as mulheres.

Minha mãe é a mulher mais importante da minha vida depois da minha esposa. Ela sempre foi minha maior influência, principalmente nos anos seguintes a morte do meu pai. A influência feminina também veio das minhas avós e da minha tia. Minhas avós estavam sempre de preto e vagavam pela casa dizendo coisas melodramáticas como "Eu quero morrer."

Eu tenho duas tias por parte de mãe: Bellatrix e Andrômeda. É um pouco vergonhoso admitir que a que me influenciou foi a Comensal da Morte e não a escritora de livros infantis. Em primeiro lugar, é óbvio, porque minha família tinha cortado todo tipo de relação com os Tonks há muito tempo. Mas em segundo lugar porque tia Bella, com sua visão distorcida do mundo e inimaginável lealdade familiar, me ensinou da pior maneira possível que ninguém consegue defender um ideal e a família ao mesmo tempo. No fim, você tem que escolher o que vem primeiro.

Eu não tive muitas namoradas na minha juventude. Eu era, por assim dizer, um jovem ativo, pulando de uma garota para a outra, mas nunca com alguém por mais de três ou quatro meses. Astoria foi meu primeiro amor verdadeiro e nós estamos juntos há 15 anos, então eu estava certo em esperar.

Foi minha mãe quem nos apresentou. Depois de uma série de encontros malfadados, eu já havia jurado que não namoraria nenhuma garota que a minha mãe me apresentasse. Eu achava que seria um desastre enorme, e que Astoria não era mais do que um rostinho bonito, uma garota puro-sangue sem nada na cabeça, como tantas outras. Nossa atração não foi imediata – incrível, eu sei – mas, sim, eu a cortejei. A nossa é uma parceria completa e já trabalhamos juntos em vários projetos do Ministério da Magia. Muitos casais dizem que trabalhar juntos não funciona para eles, mas para nós funciona. É divertido passar o dia inteiro com alguém que você gosta, mas ainda assim nós tentamos manter nosso trabalho e a vida pessoal separados. Nós não comparamos pesquisas e resultados de laboratório na cama antes de dormir.

A família Greengrass esteve tanto no olhar da mídia quanto a nossa, embora muitas vezes por razões diferentes. E Astoria me ensinou a não levar a vida tão seriamente, especialmente no que diz respeito à mídia. Eu gosto de estar no controle, mas ela sempre está me dizendo para relaxar. Só existe um tanto que você pode controlar na vida.

Eu aprendi que o trabalho e a posição que ocupamos na sociedade não têm nada a ver com beleza ou linhagem. Minha mulher tem o trabalho que tem porque é brilhante, não apenas por ser bonita ou por quem seus pais são.

É seguro dizer que as mulheres são melhores que os homens. E que a salvação de um homem é a sua feminilidade. As mulheres são mais sensíveis que os homens, o que as permite analisarem tudo um pouco mais profundamente. Elas são superiores aos homens, mas também podem ser uma trabalheira. É o que faz as mulheres maravilhosas. Elas podem ser imprevisíveis.

Eu acredito em direitos iguais e me considero um feminista, mas essa idéia de uma mulher precisar de colhões para sobreviver no mundo real? Isso é errado. Mulheres deveriam ser femininas. Se eu encontrasse uma mulher que tivesse colhões de verdade? Eu a diria para ficar bem longe de mim.


End file.
